


effervescent

by youngtiredandhorny



Series: detroit get kinky: kinktober edition [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: Day 1 of Kinktober:gavcon | roleplayConnor gave him a proud smile and a small tug of his hair, just a flex of his fingers. “You may call me RK.” It was a nickname given to him during college, something familiar and yet seemingly completely unrelated to his real name - and that was the point of this, wasn’t it?





	effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> hi im v excited about this
> 
> I have a few days pre-written so once-a-day updates should be consistent for a little while ~~knock on wood~~
> 
> enjoy! you probably won't like every kink or pairing that I've written, and that's totally valid. I'm putting the pairings and kinks in the title of each chapter so you will be able to skip if that's ya thing

    The drink was fruitier than he expected it to be, but Connor swirled the little black straw around the rim and took a small sip. He leaned his elbow on the edge of the counter and smiled at the man sitting on the stool beside him. He batted his eyelashes and curved his back. He had decided that he was going to take this man home - well. Not home. The perks of a hotel bar was, of course, the hotel. He had a room upstairs ready and waiting - he just had to be sweet on this guy for now, butter him up until he could wink and say something like _wanna get out of here?_

    The man’s knee bumped into Connor’s, and he shifted in his seat, scooting forward the smallest bit on the lip of the stool.

    “What did you say you did, again?” he asked, interrupting some spiel the man was on. He lifted his eyebrow at Connor, and his nose twitched, drawing Connor’s attention to the scar slashed up the bridge.

    “I’m a detective for the Detroit PD,” he said. Connor was sure that he said it earlier, but he was much too focused on taking in the man’s shoulders to really focus.

    The smirk pulled slowly over Connor’s mouth. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and sipped idly from his electric blue drink. “So you’ve got handcuffs,” he teased. “Sounds fun.”

    “Well.” The man leaned back against the bar, propping himself up with his elbows behind him. “I don’t carry things like that when I’m off-duty,” he cut a glance to Connor, eyes knowing and gleaming with promise. “But I think that sounded like a proposition.”

    “At least you can read a room.” Connor took one last drink before pushing his glass up the bar. He slid from his stool, and the man seemed to move with him, like some kind of well-practiced dance, coming off of the bar to sit straight, gazing up at Connor with expectant eyes. “I have a room upstairs, if you’d like to accompany me.”

    The man stood up, and they were off to the elevators. They walked side by side, but Connor swore that he could feel the anticipation sparking between them, jumping from one point to the next like electricity. The elevator ride was quick. Connor briefly entertained pressing the other man against the wall, kissing the breath out of him - but Connor’s room was only on the third floor. There would be time for that later, he decided.

    He unlocked the door and led the man inside to the chair in the far corner of the room by the window and pushed him down onto it. He went with no complaint, easing into the cushion, taking advantage of the armrests, sprawling his legs out. He was a picture of cockiness, and Connor wanted to ruin him.

    Connor popped the buttons of his shirt, letting it hang around him. He kneed into the space between the man’s thigh and the arm of the chair.

    “What did you say your name was, Detective?” he asked, running his hand down the man’s chest.

    “Does it matter?”

    Connor snorted and yanked his shirt out his pants. “Not in the least.” He pushed his hands under the material, skirting over nicks and bumps of scars Connor supposed he had gotten on the job. He didn’t waste time pondering what sorts of scenarios could have led to such injuries. “It’s polite to ask a man’s name before you fuck him into the mattress.”

    “Who said you were the one gonna do the fucking?”

    Connor leaned into the man’s space, holding his eyes confidently. Their breaths mingled and Connor smirked when he saw him twitch as if holding himself back from lunging forward to kiss him.

    Connor took mercy on him for a moment and kissed him, soft and slow - a direct contrast as to how the Detective (it was a good a title as any, he decided) kissed him. He tried to hurry, to bite and suck at his lip, to try and bait him into feeding the heat thrumming under his skin. Connor just sank a hand into his hair and pulled, slowing him down. Reed just huffed at him, annoyed.

    “We have time.” Connor was surprised by how quickly the other melted to his orders, nodding vaguely. Connor was sure the movement was for his own benefit, to feel Connor’s grip in his hair. "That is, unless you have places to be, Detective."

    “I’m Reed,” he said suddenly, cracking his eyes open to look up at Connor.

    Connor gave him a proud smile and a small tug of his hair, just a flex of his fingers. “You may call me RK.” It was a nickname given to him during college, something familiar and yet seemingly completely unrelated to his real name - and that was the point of this, wasn’t it?

    Reed’s eyebrow lifted, and his mouth twitched with the barest ghost of a thoughtful frown, something reminiscent. Like the name reminded him of some far off memory. Connor's mouth picked up in a smirk, and he nearly asked him about it. “What the fuck kind of name is RK?”

    “What does it matter?” Connor challenged. He didn’t rise up on his knees to tower over Reed, rather lowered himself fully into his space, caging him in with hands on the back of the chair. He rolled his hips forward, savoring the way Reed’s exasperated eye roll melted, and his lips parted. Reed’s hands gripped his waist, and he pulled him up, stuttering the rhythm of Connor’s hips.

    “And here I thought you were gonna fuck me,” Reed sassed. “Into a mattress, if I recall. You sure as fuck ain’t gonna accomplish that in this chair.”

    Connor leveled him with a stare, cocking his eyebrow. He had a point. Instead of conceding, Connor just pulled Reed’s shirt off of him and tossed it over his shoulder. “Never underestimate determination and a little creativity,” he warned, even as he took Reed’s hand and slipped off of his lap, pulling him up and out of the chair and to the bed.

    The bed left much to be desired, but it definitely wasn’t the worst thing Connor slept on - and it wasn’t like he planned on sleeping here.

    The fingers of Reed’s fussed with his belt buckle, the metal clinking dully before Connor turned and pushed him onto the mattress. He fell into the too-firm mattress - a wonder all of its own. With the belt undone, Connor popped his button on his jeans and striped him of his pants, leaving Reed in his simple black boxer briefs.

    He didn’t blush, didn’t shy away, but sprawled out, propped up on his elbows. His smirk was proud and easy. “Like what you see, RK?”

    "You're so cocky," Connor scolded him with a shake of his head.

 ****"Maybe, but I like to think I've got good reason," Reed sassed back. He crooked his knee and planted his foot flat on the bed: an open invitation of Connor ever saw one. And he took it, by god. Reed wasn't far enough on the bed for Connor to comfortably climb up next to him, so he simply stood before him and took the moment to remove his smart black slacks.

    Reed's eyes lingered on Connor's socks, held securely by the garters around his upper calves. He swallowed dully, throat working.

    Connor decided to keep them on, even though Reed would have no hope in catching a glimpse in the near future. Perhaps the knowledge would do something for him. Connor took hold of Reed's hips and yanked him down the bed. The man let out a surprised yelp, but was captivated as Connor sank to his knees. He hooked Reed's leg over his shoulder and kissed down his thigh, nipping at old, fading hickies that he found smattering the tender meat of his thigh.

    Someone, Connor thought with a wry smile, loved this man very much.

    Reed made small sounds above him, groans barely coloring huffs of breath. Connor's tongue dragged up Reed's skin, from his mid-thigh, all the way up to the tender patch of skin in the crease of his thigh. Reed groaned at that. His hand dropped to Connor's head, pushing him closer to where he wanted him.

    Connor curled an arm around the outside of Reed's thigh. He could reach far to spread him. With a soft sound, Reed was exposed to Connor, heady and dripping with need. Connor quirked an eyebrow up at him, intent on saying something about it, but Reed just rolled his eyes and pulled Connor closer.

    He licked at him, teasing his dick with his tongue. Reed made an appreciative sound and curved his back, rolling his hips. He yanked on Connor’s hair, bringing him closer, pushing him down. Putting Connor exactly where he needed to be. By the time Connor began to finger him, his knees were beginning to ache against the cheap hotel carpet. Nevertheless, he kept at it, his eyes trained on Reed, fingers curling in just the right spots to make him writhe and his fingers pull and his voice catch.

    Connor was enamored by his sounds and the plains of his body. There were imperfections abundant, with scars littering his skin. Some knife wounds, he guessed. There were two raised, blotted scars that Connor surmised were bullet-wounds, both on his left side. There were surgical scars, not-so-neat body hair, and a bit of gut.

    He was stunning.

    Reed threw an arm over his face as he came, biting down into the meat of his forearm to quiet his sounds. There was some sort of hard consonant sound that he moaned. It sounded an awful lot like a  _K_. It might have been a  _C_. Connor couldn’t help the shudder down his spine. He twisted his fingers inside Reed until the man pushed him away by his forehead, grumbling something about catching his breath.

    He rocked back onto his heels, looking over Reed as his chest heaved, seemingly trying to relearn how to breath. Eventually, he stopped hiding behind his forearm and picked his head up to look at Connor. The heat in his eyes hadn’t lessened in the slightest. There were other emotions, too, but Connor didn’t have the time to pick through them before Reed crooked a finger at him, beckoning him onto the bed.

    After retrieving the pre-placed condom and lubrication from the bedside table, Connor climbed up the bed. He kissed Reed, and this time, he let Reed speed up the kiss. He let him bite and kiss wherever he wanted, went willingly as Reed pulled him up the mattress by the collar of his wrinkled dress shirt.

    Reed put him against the headboard - the force of it was a little excessive, if one asked Connor, but Reed didn’t seem to care. And why would he? It wasn’t like he was the one knocked up against a headboard. No, he just concerned himself with climbing into Connor’s lap so he could attack his neck with kisses. He rolled his hips, undulating them against Connor until he barely had the brain capacity to move him off.

    He rose up to his knees over Connor, watching with close eyes as he pulled himself out of the slit in his boxers and fussed with the condom and slicking himself up. When he was done, Connor looked up to Reed.

    “Are you ready?” he asked.

    He just scoffed. “I’ve been waiting,” he told him, matter-of-fact as he grabbed Connor’s length and lined himself up. He sank down with a small sound. He breathed through his nose and dropped his head, rolling it to the side.

    Connor rubbed a hand up his side, encouraging him to move with a teasing _“Come on, Reed.”_

    Reed nodded blearily and adjusted his legs under him. Connor’s hands groped Reed’s ass and thighs as he rode him. He loved every sound he was able to wring from the other man. He curled a hand into his hair and pulled, stretching his neck back. Reed moaned, his hand flying up to cover Connor’s, making him yank harder.

    They didn’t last very long like that. Reed’s hand dropped from Connor’s shoulder to rub at his dick, and Connor kissed him messily. Reed shook against Connor as he came again. His eyes wrenched shut and he made a sound akin to a dry sob. He cursed a colorful streak, moaning obscenely around a name that had Connor’s heart thrumming.

    Reed still bounced up and down on his dick, riding through his own orgasm until he was twitching and was breathing ruggedly. He kissed Connor. His hands were slick and messy as he clung to Connor’s shoulders, but he didn’t mind a bit; he welcomed the feeling. When Connor came, Reed seated himself down and swirled his hips. The kiss was little more than tongue and teeth, sloppy in every aspect. Gavin swallowed down Connor’s sounds, and Connor’s hands cradled Gavin’s back.

    They stayed like that for a long moment, simply breathing in each other’s air, coming down from their high, savoring every aspect of each other.

    “I love you,” Connor told him, cracking his eyes open. He couldn’t remember when they fell shut. Gavin hummed, pulling off Connor with a sigh. He dropped right back down into Connor’s arms, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

    “You too,” he said finally, pressing a little kiss to Connor’s neck. He didn’t fight as Connor took hold of him and dipped him backwards so he could lie flat on his back.

    “What did you think?” Connor asked in between tender kisses to the underside of his jaw. The idea was Gavin’s, originally. The bar, pretending you don’t know each other. The fake names. It was something to spice up their love life, he’d said. Connor may have been a bit wary of it at first, but now he wholeheartedly agreed.

    Gavin laughed and dragged a hand down his face. “It was good,” he told him. “I can’t English right now, Con.” He laughed. A bubbly, sporadic kind of thing. “ _Ohhh_ , fuck, you screwed me good.”

    The grin Connor sent down to him was inane. “Well,” he corrected.

    Gavin pulled an annoyed expression and pushed Connor’s face away with a heavy hand. “The fuck outta here,” he muttered.

    Connor laughed and rolled off Gavin. He went to the attached bathroom and did away with the condom. He stripped himself naked - he threw his discarded clothes onto Gavin’s abandoned set, and climbed back onto the bed. Gavin’s hands were laced together over his stomach and he looked somewhere up the wall with glazed eyes.

    He rolled his head to Connor when he climbed back up on the bed and lied down net to him. His face was lit up in amusement, eyebrows raised and eyes bright. “RK,” Gavin’s wonder turned into a small laugh. “Oh, babe, I haven’t heard that in _years_.”

    Connor propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his husband with a fond little smile. “That was the point,” he teased. He drew Gavin into his arms, cuddling him until the time when they could both get up and take a shower. “I kind of miss it. Makes me feel young.”

    Gavin snorted. His palm slid up his husband’s side, sliding over his front until it came to rest on his collar bone. “RK,” he repeated, contemplating. He smiled. “Thanks for indulging me, babe.”

    Connor winked at him. “Mmm… It was my pleasure, Reed.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok!! if you've got suggestions or requests throw 'em at me, folks!
> 
> Also follow this series linked down below so you don't miss out on any updates ;)))
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/demitryharder)


End file.
